


Is it that shocking?

by Cinnie



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnie/pseuds/Cinnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Relena tells Quatre something and he well, he'll need some therapy but he'll be fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is it that shocking?

**Mouth:**

Relena really wished Quatre would just shut his mouth now. Honestly, he was going to catch flies!

 **Thought:**

She thought he’d be a bit cooler in this situation really. He was a politician nothing was supposed to break his calm. She sighed; maybe it was a bit of a shock…

 **Flight:**

She’d prepped herself door this talk on the flight over to L4, she and Quatre had a agreed to meet for lunch, never imagining that she’d strike the Winner heir speechless.

 **Toward:**

With an irritated sniff Relena leaned forward and closed Quatre’s jaw with her hand. He gave no response and his jaw sagged open again. Really now, this was getting just a little ridiculous.

 **Distance:**

She pouted a bit. Well the distance between knowing and understanding were fairly far apart sometimes.

 **Wrinkle:**

A wrinkle appeared between Quatre’s eyebrows. Relena sat up from her slump, hoping that he’d finally emerged from his funk.

 **Radiant:**

She was nearly struck blind from the radiant smile Quatre gave her. Her heart unclenched, and she breathed a sigh of relief.

 **Sooo…:**

Sooo, he sang out, the shock wearing off, replaced by devious amusement. You finally caught Heero?

 **Nod:**

She nodded back happily, if exasperated; she’d already explained it once! She blushed a bit before responding. “Well, um, it was more like Duo caught me and Heero and decided that since we were never getting together on our own he’d just make it a threesome and be done with it.” She smiled again, looking at him hopefully.

 **Dismay:**

To her dismay Quatre’s jaw sagged again and he drooped in his seat. Oh dear, this wasn’t going at all like she planned….

 


End file.
